Love At First Fight
by Cori-Ackles
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt are studying together, and Blaine offhandedly mentions another good looking boy, how will Kurt react? And how will Blaine respond? Klaine Forever! Kurt/Blaine One shot


_**AN: The response I received for my last Klaine story was the best I've gotten, so I will be continuing to put up little one to three shots of Klaine! Please enjoy Love At First Fight!**_

* * *

"Oh come _on_!" Blaine groaned, his eyes rolling at his boyfriend of four months. Kurt was glaring at him, hands on hips and an eyebrow arched. "Seriously, Kurt! You are taking this _way_ out of proportion!" Kurt scoffed, his usually porcelain skin mottled with blotches of red, a product of his anger no doubt.

The two boys had been relaxing in Blaine's room studying for their respective classes only minutes before, when he made what had seemed like an innocent comment about a shirt. A shirt on a boy visiting Dalton. A shirt on a boy _other _than Kurt. He had simply stated that it was quite nice, and that it would probably look good on Kurt. Of course, Kurt took that as Blaine's gentlemanly way of saying that not only was this other boy from another school better _looking_ than Kurt, but that he was better _dressed_. And that was simply _not_ acceptable. And so began their first fight as a couple.

Immediately, Kurt had his defences up, demanding to know why that other boy was better than him. Was it his masculinity? Perhaps his blonde hair? Or was it his dark eyes? Was it possibly that every inch of the boy in question was Kurt's _exact_ opposite? Blaine tried to backpedal, and assure Kurt that _no_, this other boy was not more attractive than Kurt, and that he doubted anyone was.

"Well then, why did you say it?" Kurt had demanded, crystalline eyes flashing with anger. Blaine closed his book slowly.

"I didn't." He had stated simply, trying to calm Kurt down with his tone while trying to maintain his composure. The accusing look in Kurt's eyes was burning him. "I only said-"

"That his shirt was better than mine? Or were you trying to tell me that I should change my style for you, because I would not be caught _dead_ in that atrocious shirt." If Kurt was being honest with himself, the shirt probably wasn't all that bad. In fact, in any other circumstance he might have bought the shirt upon seeing it in the store. But the thought of Blaine admiring it while it was draped all over the muscular chest of this blonde, dark-eyed boy was infuriating, not to mention embarrassing. Kurt knew he wasn't well endowed in the muscular aspect, though he had always done what he could to keep himself lean and trim. To be honest, it was something that Kurt had always been self-conscious about. Even when trying to be straight for his father complete with trucker hats, vests and plaid, he could not help his small feminine figure.

"No! You're twisting my words around!" Blaine cried, leaning forward now, "All I said was that it would look good on you!" his tone was aggravated, trying to show his boyfriend that he honestly meant no offense.

"If I believed that, I'm Lady Gaga." Kurt snorted, his book falling from its balance on his knees. Their studies were forgotten as they stared at each other now, tension rising in the room.

"What can I do to make you realize that _no_ that's not what I meant?" Blaine asked, his tone curt. Kurt didn't respond, instead looked down to where his things were and began organizing his pencils back into the small bag which they had come from. "You're seriously going to be mad at me over this?" Blaine demanded, reaching up and running a hand through his un-gelled curls. "This is ridiculous! You're mad because of something I _didn't_ say!" Kurt rose fluidly.

"I'm going back to my room." He stated stiffly, and then turned to leave. Blaine jumped up, anger filling him. Why wouldn't Kurt just _listen_ to him?

"Why should you? I didn't do anything wrong!" Blaine exclaimed, hazel eyes burning. Kurt turned slowly, head held high.

"Maybe _he_'s free for tonight, because I can assure you that _I_ will not be accompanying you to dinner." He ground out, cheeks beginning to flush.

"Oh come _on_!" Blaine groaned, watching as red splotches began to appear on Kurt's smooth features. "Seriously, Kurt! You are taking this _way_ out of proportion!" his boyfriend scoffed, looking away angrily for a moment.

"I really don't think I am, _Blaine_," his name was drawled sarcastically. "For the past four months I've had to deal with you acting like my _buddy_ in public, and now you ask me why I'm upset that you think another guy is attractive? Do you even find _me_ attractive, Blaine?" His voice was raising in pitch with each word, but Blaine just gaped at him. Was the boy insane, or was he just completely obtuse? Of _course_ Blaine was attracted to him, attracted and captivated and bewitched and enamoured...

"Kurt, I-"

"Goodbye, Blaine," Kurt huffed, turning to leave.

"No! Dammit, Kurt!" Blaine swore, suddenly furious. Why should he have to prove how he feels towards Kurt? He thought he made it pretty damn clear when he asked Kurt to be his boyfriend! Kurt froze and turned in shock at the sound of _Blaine_, Mr Dapper-and-never-does-anything-against-the-rules, Anderson swearing. "I have spent the last four months trying to prove that I'm good enough for you, always respecting you, talking to your parents, studying with you, singing with you, going _everywhere_ with you, and you think I'm acting like your buddy? You don't think I'm _attracted_ to you? Are you blind? Are you actually that oblivious?" He stalked forward, glaring deep into Kurt's eyes. "I can't even believe that you would think that!"

"What else am I supposed to think, Blaine?" Kurt shouted now, tears coming to his eyes. "You've never even _kissed me in public_!"

"I'm trying to respect you!" Blaine shot back, inches away from Kurt. "But how can I do that when at every turn you're questioning me?"

"If you would just be more straight forward, then maybe I-"

"I love you, dammit Kurt!" Blaine snapped, and then froze. _Oh no. I did not just say that._ Kurt looked like a statue, all the color draining from his perfect face. Blaine snapped his eyes shut, and breathed shakily in as though trying to breathe the words back in. He had _not_ meant to say that.

"E-excuse me?" Kurt choked out, feeling like someone was crushing his throat.

"I...love...you?" Blaine tried it again, on purpose this time. His tongue felt leaden as he tried to spit the words out. He supposed there was no going back, so he might as well own it. Cautiously, he opened his eyes again. Kurt's face was growing redder and redder, but it wasn't a good red.

"How dare you?" Kurt shrieked now, his voice a few octaves higher than usual, which was a feat in itself. "I'm supposed to be _mad_ at you, I'm trying to be _angry_ with you, and you go and say _I love you_?" Despite his outwardly furious behaviour, Blaine could see the glint of pure and utter happiness in his eyes. A slow grin crept across Blaine's face. "The first time you're supposed to say that leaning over a romantic candlelit dinner, or when we're cuddling in front of the TV! Not when I'm _yelling at you_!" The grin was full-blown on Blaine's face now. Kurt hadn't denied it. He loved him too!

"I love you." He said it again, louder and more certain this time.

"You're supposed to say that after giving me a present! Or buying me dinner! Or watching a marathon of my favourite movies! Or singing me a romantic song!" Kurt continued, trying to ignore Blaine's euphoric expression.

"I _love_ you!" He laughed, "_I love you_!" he shouted it now, louder than Kurt. Kurt continued rambling however, going on about_ how dare he say that now_, and whatnot, but Blaine couldn't have cared less. He reached forward, and grabbed Kurt's shoulders, dragging him forward. Before Kurt could shove him away, Blaine pressed their lips together, holding his boyfriend tightly against his chest. "I love you," he mumbled against Kurt's lips, before pulling back. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he breathed, resting his forehead against Kurt's forehead. Kurt was breathing heavily, staring into Blaine's eyes.

"You _infuriate _me," Kurt responded shakily. Blaine chuckled, realizing with absolute joy that he wasn't being pushed away.

"And I love you." He smiled, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose. Kurt's face reddened once more, but it was clear this time it was not from anger.

"Dude, what's going _on_ out here?" a groggy voice asked. Both boys turned to see David standing there, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "It sounded like World War III," Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I love Kurt Hummel." He replied, "and I just needed the right moment to say it." David looked Blaine quizzically, then to Kurt, then back. He then shook his head.

"I swear, teenagers in love..." he muttered, before turning around and heading back into his dorm room. The instant he was out of sight, Kurt smacked Blaine in the chest.

"Ow!" Blaine shouted, jumping and rubbing at the now sore spot. "What was that for?"

"For telling David you love me before I could tell you that I love you!" he responded, mock anger lighting his tone. If Blaine's grin grew any wider, it would have split his face.

"You love me?" he asked hopefully, his eyes searching Kurt's.

"How can I not with your impeccably _awful_ way with words?" Kurt responded cheekily, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Hey now," Blaine pouted, "I still get credit for saying it first."

"Sure, but you lose credit for your impossible timing," Blaine mock-growled, and Kurt laughed, kissing his boyfriend lovingly.

"As long as I get to say that I said it first," Blaine allowed, "And as long as you say it." Kurt grinned widely.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love _you_, Kurt Hummel. I love you babe."

* * *

_**AN: Th-th-th-thats all folks! And now that I've gotten my impression of Porky Pig out of the way...what'd ya think? It just sort of came to me one morning on the way to school, so instead of focusing on Bio or English or History, I sat all day contemplating this story. So yay! Please leave a review, because reviews = more klaine stories, and Klaine= Love. So, Reviews=Klaine=Love :D My math makes sense.**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Cori**_

_**EDIT: Sorry folks, there were a few minor problems that bothered me so my m**__**y inner spellcheck demon came out to play**_. "His voice was a few octaves normal than usual" that made no sense... but now it does! 


End file.
